


Fake Cats

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Rodney misses his cat.





	Fake Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for the comment fest on rodneymckay_gen, for tinahtinah. She wanted fic, art or vid for the prompt: "Cats! Earth or Pegasus, big or small, pet or sentient alien, or anything else you can come up with."

**Fake Cats  
By Leesa Perrie**

After a long day dealing with scientists who really should know better than to touch things before finding out what said things were for, Rodney returned to his room to find a photo frame on his bed. It was accompanied by an anonymous note saying, "I know you miss cats. Wish these ones could be real for you".

He wasn't sure if to be touched or annoyed. After a few moments, he decided on annoyed as he was going to have to spend precious minutes of his time finding out who had done this - for his own peace of mind. He hated not knowing!

The End!


End file.
